Pop Fizz and Mello's Brotherly love
by Brandon the Albino Bat
Summary: Pop Fizz and Mello have an unbreakable brotherly bond together that has lasted forever, but one evening after they're relaxing Mello remembers all the times Pop Fizz has been there for him, and always loved him. The love and happiness Mello has towards his brother and best friend, Pop Fizz is unbreakable and truly eternal. One-shot!


**Hey guys. This is my new Skylanders story about Pop Fizz and my OC character, Mello. Pop Fizz is my favorite Skylander of all. He's funny, adorable and crazy. The best magic Skylander ever and beyond cute and cuddly! One-shot! No flames!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, except for my OCs.**

* * *

~Pop Fizz and Mello's Brotherly love~

It was a peaceful evening in Skylands. Pop Fizz and his little brother Mello are inside the Skylanders palace, watching television on the couch. The two Gremlin brothers and their Skylander companions had just defeated the idiot dark Portal Master Kaos, and brought peace to Skylands once again. Mello sighed happily, glad they defeated Kaos and saved Skylands again. He smiled up at his adorable big brother, and snuggled up against him.

Pop Fizz giggled, and wrapped his arm around his little brother, pulling him closer. "Aw... I'm happy we beat that fiend." He said with a cute grin.

"Me too, big bro. I loved it when we fought off that group of Trolls, and showed them that no one messes with us." Mello replied, and snuggled closer to his big brother.

Pop Fizz smiled lovingly, he loved Mello with his heart and soul. They're brothers and heartfelt friends forever, they've always been together, and Pop Fizz had became like a father to Mello, giving him love, comfort, protection and happiness, no matter what.

"I love you, big bro." Mello said, as he pulled Pop Fizz into a loving hug.

Pop Fizz giggled happily, and hugged Mello back tightly, as he said. "I love you too, little bro."

Pop Fizz and Mello giggled more happily, as they started snuggling together lovingly. Mello hugged his adorable big brother tighter, and started tickling his adorable furry chest happily. Pop Fizz giggled and laughed happily, and started tickling his chest in return. Mello smiled happily, and kissed Pop Fizz on the cheek, making him giggle lovingly.

"Aw... You're the best brother in the whole world." Pop Fizz said, and held him tightly.

Mello smiled lovingly, and showered his big brother in loving kisses, as he snuggled him lovingly. Pop Fizz and Mello giggled cutely and lovingly, as they continued showering each other with loving affection. The two Gremlin brothers have been inseparable, and loved each other ever since childhood. Mello has always adored and looked up to Pop Fizz his whole life, he was his big brother, best friend, role model, father figure, protector and hero. He loved Pop Fizz with all his heart and soul, he knew he would always be there for him, no matter what.

Pop Fizz and Mello then playfully smirked at each other, and reached into their backpacks, and pulled out two potions and drank them. Pop Fizz and Mello then suddenly transform into their Berserker forms, and smiled at each other playfully. Mello then grabbed a pillow, and playfully smacked his big brother, making him giggle happily.

"I got you, bro!" He said between laughs and giggles.

"Oh, so you wanna play like that, do you?" Pop Fizz replied, and hit him with two pillows. "Well, I'm not gonna be easy to beat, little bro."

The two Gremlin brother grab as many pillows as they can from the couch, and start throwing them at each other happily, as they laughed. Mello playfully smacked Pop Fizz with his pillow, and playfully tackled him to the floor, as they giggled happily. Pop Fizz then playfully smirked and got free, and pelts his little brother with a barrage of pillows.

Mello giggled happily, and said. "You're not gonna win this pillow fight!" And threw more pillows at Pop Fizz.

The two brothers laughed even more, as they continued their pillow fight. Pop Fizz ducked behind the couch, while Mello threw a barrage of pillows at me. Pop Fizz sighed in relief as he no longer heard pillows being thrown, but suddenly Mello jumped down right in front of him, startling him. Mello then smacked Pop Fizz in the face with two pillows, winning the fight. And they changed back to normal.

"I won! I won! Yes, yes, yes!" Mello said happily, as he jumped up and down like a hyper little kid.

Pop Fizz chuckled and smiled, his little brother was just too adorable. "You sure did, little bro. You beat me.

"I sure did, Pop Fizz." Mello said, as he yawned cutely.

"Looks like someone is growing a bit sleepy." Pop Fizz said with a chuckle.

"I sure am, bro. Looks like our pillow fight really tired me out." Mello replied and yawned again.

"Come on, bro. I'll take you up to bed. I'm sure Pepper is waiting for you." Pop Fizz said, as he grabbed Mello's hand.

The two Gremlin brothers then walk upstairs together, and head towards Mello and Pepper's room. Pop Fizz opened the door, and the two head inside together. They see Pepper fast asleep at the foot of the bed, snoring cutely. The sight of the sleeping dragon made the two smile lovingly in awe. Mello giggled cutely, his dragon buddy was so adorable when he slept. Mello yawned cutely again, as Pop Fizz gently picked him up, and started cradling him lovingly.

"Pop Fizz, what are you doing?" Mello asked, as he giggled.

"Cradling you like a baby Gremlin, silly. I remember how much you loved this were you were younger." Pop Fizz said, as he continued cradling his little brother.

Mello giggled lovingly, as snuggled into Pop Fizz's adorable chest. He felt so loved by Pop Fizz. They had always be close and loving to each other. He remembered every time Pop Fizz would babysit him, feed him, look after him, read him a bedtime story, hug him, snuggle with him, give him a kiss on the head, but most of all he remembers every single day Pop Fizz would tell him that he loved him and give him a big hug, that made Mello's heart fill with such loving happiness. He leaned in, and planted a loving kiss on Pop Fizz's forehead, making him giggle.

"Aw... You're giving me the same kiss I gave you, bro." Pop Fizz said, feeling deeply touched.

"Pop Fizz, you're the bestest brother and the greatest friend a Gremlin can ever ask for. I loved you with all my heart and soul ever since our first day together. You're my whole world, and you've always made me so happy. I wanna be just like you, and be the best magic Skylander ever. You're more then my brother and best friend, you're my hero, Pop Fizz. And I love you, no matter what." Mello said, as he felt Pop Fizz hug him tighter.

"Oh, Mello... You're the bestest brother in the whole world. I love you with all my heart and soul, and no matter what, I will never ever let you go." Pop Fizz said, and kissed Mello on the head lovingly, making him giggle.

"Aw... Pop Fizz?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight, big bro? I wanna be snuggled beside you." Mello asked.

"Of course, little bro. I'll stay with you." Pop Fizz said, and hugged him.

"Thank you." Mello softly replied, and snuggled closer.

Pop Fizz then gently placed Mello into the soft bed, and climbed in with him, as they snuggled into the plush bed covers together. Mello giggled cutely, and wrapped his arms around Pop Fizz lovingly, and snuggles closer to him.

"I love you, big bro." Mello said and kissed Pop Fizz on the head.

"I love you too, little bro." Pop Fizz softly replied and kissed him on the head.

Pop Fizz and Mello snuggled closer together and closed their eyes, as they fell asleep in each other's loving arms, vowing to never let each other go, and to never ever stop loving each other.

The end.

* * *

**Well, another story is complete. And this one is quite adorable between these two Gremlins. Stay turned, for my next story. :)**

**Read, review and favorite.**


End file.
